Amaranth
by Angels Will
Summary: How far would you risk to be with the one you love ? Being the chosen one , your destiny as been already planned out since you was born. Would you defy destiny and cause chaos to both humans and vampires by choosing to follow your heart. Rated T.


**A/N:This Is An Repost Because I made an mistake and erased all my stories DX**

**Disclaimer: I Dont Own Anything But My Characters.**

* * *

><p>Amaranth<br>By: Angels Will  
>Total Words: 1,650<p>

* * *

><p>The wind blew through my brown hair with blond highlights. The view was miraculous in human eyes, but in my golden eyes I could see the darkness leaking through the clear blue sky and the silky grass. Unknown to humans, us vampires exist within their world. We lived with them, went out with them, went to school with them, and ran businesses with them. The list went on forever.<br>The only downside of this picture perfect idea was that there were dark vampires and light vampires. The dark ones wanted to run the entire world and use humans as a fountain and control them for their own benefits. As for the light vampires, they wanted to live along side humans as they had been for thousands of years.  
>Apparently there was a Chosen One who could either help or destroy the world depending on which side heshe chose. From my knowledge he/she came every Era, and he/she is either born in the light vampire blood line or dark. As told it didn't matter what blood line he/she was born in. They have a choice whether to help the light or darkness. Most of the time they basically stay within their blood line. It happens only rarely when some light and dark vampires switch sides, and once you leave the blood line, you can never come back.  
>I was born into the light vampires bloodline, but I don't know which side I'm on because I want to go to the dark side to be with my lover Natsume Hyuuga. On the other hand, I want to stay on the light side with my family. I sighed and just continued to look at the view.<br>I jumped when I felt strong muscular arms wrap around me. I already knew who it was. There was only one person who could make me feel this sensation; such warmth, such security. Only my partner Natsume. I felt him tilt my head to the side and lick the soft part of my neck. That simple gesture sent chills down my spine as I gave out a low growl. He chuckled and kissed the spot he just licked, he then stuck his fangs deep in my skin. Pleasure filled my body as he drank my blood. I let out a small moan. He started going under my shirt feeling on my breast, knowing by doing that he would get a pleasurable sexy moan from me.  
>When he finished feeding off my blood, he simply kissed the spot where he bit, and it held up instantly. I sighed for like the millionth time today. He turned me around and looked me deep in the eyes as if searching to see if was something wrong. I let out a small smile as his lips neared mine. His lip pressed against mine and it felt like I was melting into him. He bit my lower lip for entrance, and I parted my lips slightly, wide enough for his tongue to slide in. His tongue explored my mouth, When his finally meet mine, it was a game of war. As always I lost.<br>He pulled away and smirked at me. I pouted and missed the feeling of his lips on mine. My lips still tingled. Natsume sat in the grass and patted a spot between his legs. I giggled and sat where he patted to, leaning back onto his strong composure. I felt him breathe in and out slowly.  
>This the way I wish we could be all the time. I knew our parents wouldn't allow us because it's a taboo for us to get intimate with each other. I love Natsume with my every being. I gave him everything. He was my first everything, and I know I was his first everything too. I smiled as I thought about us. Natsume I know you reading my mind, I thought and I heard him give a low chuckle.<br>"You know me too well Strawberries." I stared at him, completely unaware of what he was talking about.

1...

2...

3...

4...

5...

" Natsume you pervert!" I shouted.  
>He simply shrugged and said, "It isn't my fault that you flopped down and showed me, but I cannot lie, I really enjoyed the view you gave babe." I stood there in shock.<br>"Natsume. . . ." Tears started to roll down my cheeks as I called his name. He had been gone for a month, and I had missed him dearly. I knew he read my mind. His eyes was filled with sadness as he remembered that he left me without saying good bye.  
>"Mikan. . . . " His voice trailed off, and I couldn't control my self anymore. I jumped into his arms and cried in his chest. He just rubbed my back and mumbled "sorry" over and over again. I settled down a little bit and wiped the tears from my eyes. I was about to kiss him again when Zoey popped up form nowhere.<br>"Sorry Mikan-chan and Natsume-chan for interrupting your moment, but your parents want to see you Mikan-chan." she gigged as she saw us. Zoey had found out about us a long time ago, just like Natsume's cousin, and my best-friend Hotaru.  
>Zoey had sliver hair and greenish color eyes. She was wearing a plain white cropped top with some daisy dukes with some pointed toe cowboy boots. She was truly from the South. I kissed Natsume before I got up to leave. Meet me in my room around supper time because I miss the taste of your lustful blood, I via minded him. He just nodded his head at me, and with an blink of an eye he was gone.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked into my mansion with a huge frown on my face. That was the first time I get to see my partner. I stop at the big wooden doors that lays before me. I sighed for the I-don't-know-what time today and pushed the door open. The room look like a normal study to me with books on all for sides of the wall.<br>" Yes Mother, Father?" It was evident that there was annoyance in my voice. I tapped my foot on the floor impatiently, with my hands folded across my chest.  
>"Mikan, dear, your father and isn't getting any younger so . . . have you made your choice on what side to be on?" Yuka, my mother, asked me. I shrugged and turned to walk away.<br>"Mikan don't leave until I dismiss you!" Yuka said angrily. I shuffled my feet back in front of her with my head hanging low.  
>"What else do you want to know Mother?" I heard it had to do some with me finding that perfect boy.<br>"So . . . did you find a partner who's a light vampire?" excitement was evident in her voice. I shook my head and mumble a low "no." They didn't know that I already had a partner.  
>"Mikan you're very beautiful. You know you can have anybody if you want to." Yuka said. I didn't need anybody else. I had Natsume.<br>When she didn't hear me say anything, she continued. "So I decided to send you to Gakuen Alice with Zoey."  
>When she said that my heart sunk. That mean I was going to have to leave Natsume for a long time. Even though I would have Hotaru there, I still didn't want to leave Natsume. I just looked at my mother and tears started to fill my eyes. I ran straight into my room and closed and locked my door. I slipped down to my knees.<br>I continued crying until I smelt that sweet scent Natsume. My mouth dried and my eyes glowed. You could I was hungry. I hadn't drank any blood what-so-ever. I only ate human food which didn't satisfy my need. He moved fast in front of me and offer me an hand. I took it, and he hosted me up and crashed my head to his neck.  
>"I know you been starving your self babe so drink," he said it so softly. I put my hands on each of his broad shoulders and kissed the spot, sinking my fangs in his skin. He moaned and enclosed his arms around my waist. His blood was so delicious and rich that it filled my body with warmth. I took my fangs out and licked the spot as it held as quick as mine. I look in his eyes and saw sadness, then I read his mind.<br>Should I tell her? But I don't want to hurt her again . . . Ugh Natsume get it together because she's looking at you and probably hearing everything we're saying. Natsume sighed and ran his hand through his hair, his other one still on my waist.  
>"Mikan I've got to tell you something, and I don't know how to say it." God if you're up there please don't be let him break up with me. Then suddenly I remembered what my mother told me.<p>

"Natsume I got to tell you something too." He cocked a brow.

"You go first, Mikan."

"No you go first, Natsume."

"You."

"No you."

" I said you, Mikan."

"And I said you Natsume."

"Strawberries, you!"

"No you, you pervert!"

"You stupid idiot girl."

"Ugh! How about we both say it at the the same time on the count of three?"

3..

2..

1...

"Im going to Gakuen Alice," we both said in unison as my eyes widened and Natsume smirked.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the Cliff Hanger Loves ! Please R&amp;R<p> 


End file.
